Legado
by Teal Tea
Summary: [AU] Personas inmortales que no pueden morir e incluso pueden regenerar cualquier parte que les sea amputada. Suena como un deseo, ¿no es así? Para Lovino no lo es. Su único deseo es dejar de ser inmortal, para así poder proteger a esa persona que le abrió los brazos sin ninguna duda. [Itacest]
1. El recuerdo del que huye

_¡Okay, okay!_

 _Proyecto nuevo. Fandom no tan nuevo. Pareja infravalorada y que no tiene el amor que merece. Un AU de inmortalidad que se me ocurrió gracias a un sueño, ¿qué podría salir mal?_

 _Dedico la totalidad de este proyecto a una amiga que adoro con toda mi alma y que merece todo el amor del mundo, mi hermosa Sam (_ AhtnamasLockedLatthios). _Sin ella no habría tomado el coraje necesario como para escribir este fic, porque la trama en verdad es demasiado complicada para su propio bien y me caga. (?)_

 _¡Pero bueno! Espero les guste.  
Y espero sí terminar este fic y no dejarlo abandonado *cofcofcofcofonlineinlovecofcofcof*_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, todos los créditos van hacia su creador Himaruya Hidekaz. Lo que sí me pertenece es este AU y todo lo que esté escrito a continuación. Por favor, di no al plagio.

* * *

 **Capítulo uno:**

 **El recuerdo del que huye.**

* * *

Aún puede recordar el dolor en su pecho y sus piernas luego de correr durante tanto tiempo.

Aún puede recordar las lágrimas bajando sin descanso por su rostro.

Aún puede recordar las palabras de aquel hombre que sólo se encargó de hacerle miserable la vida, de dejarle sin esperanzas.  
El hombre que quiso atormentarlo por toda la eternidad.  
El hombre que había matado a la mujer que amó durante medio siglo frente a sus ojos sin piedad alguna.

Y aún puede recordar ese cálido toque que buscaba reconfortarlo, con un olor a especias y café.

Una sonrisa amable y unos ojos dorados como la miel.

… _Miel._

* * *

«… _Esta autoproclamada Generación Dorada sigue siendo un enigma para la ciencia actual. Individuos que pueden vivir eternamente y regenerar cualquier parte de su cuerpo que les sea destruida, incluyendo órganos internos. Durante siglos se ha estado buscando una respuesta a este extraño síndrome, una razón de porqué existen y por qué son tan pocos en el mundo.  
A pesar de que viola todos los derechos humanos que existen en nuestra actualidad, cuando se conoce de la existencia de una persona que pertenece a la Generación Dorada ésta de inmediato es capturada y puesta bajo rigurosa observación para así descubrir los secretos tras su inmortalidad._

 _Los científicos Alfred F. Jones, de treinta y cuatro años y Oksana Tishchenko, de veintinueve años, son quienes cuentan con el más amplio arsenal de sujetos de prueba, contando con dieciséis individuos de distintas nacionalidades. Ahora mismo estamos aquí con la doctora Tishchenko, quien nos ofrecerá una entrevista para-_ ».

Feliciano apagó el televisor, mirándolo con reproche como si éste fuera a sentirse arrepentido por haberle hecho ver algo tan inhumano. Él ya sabía de la existencia de dichas personas, además del hecho de que los trataran como simples conejillos de indias que no tienen voz ni voto cuando se trata de hacer experimentos con ellos. Incluso las organizaciones mundiales se hacían las ciegas con este tema, alegando que no ha habido denuncias formales que traten tales experimentos de inhumanos.

Porque toda la humanidad temía de esas personas inmortales. Temían que, al no haber forma alguna de matarlos, fueran a hacer una revuelta y tomar el control de todo el mundo para hacerles sus esclavos. La sola idea era tan absurda que hacía a Feliciano reír, ¿qué clase de ideas sobre las relaciones humanas tenían ellos?  
Negó con la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en eso si no quería ponerse de mal humor. A pesar de que el documental que habían pasado en la televisión era de hace seis meses y no habían noticias desde que se hizo le seguía dejando un mal gusto en la boca. No le cabía en la cabeza que las personas pudieran ser tan crueles como para hacerles cosas así a cualquiera que fuera diferente a ellos.  
Estaba profundamente decepcionado de la sociedad.

— ¡Romeo, espero que ya estés listo!

Ningún sonido le respondió, haciendo que rodara los ojos. No entendía por qué últimamente su hermanito menor estaba tan rebelde, pero a este paso le sacaría canas a temprana edad.  
Y no iba a permitir eso, apenas tenía veinticinco años.

Fue a la habitación de su hermano, entrando sin siquiera tocar para encontrarlo mirando a su celular sin verdaderas intenciones de prepararse para su entrenamiento de fútbol.  
Feliciano por poco quiso gritar.

—Romeo Ludovico Vargas, ¿por qué no te has alistado?

— ¡Te dije que no quería ir!

—Ah… _Fratellino,_ entiendo que sea difícil el crecer, pero mamá y papá te inscribieron al entrenamiento para que pudieras hacer amigos. ¿No te está yendo bien?

—No me gusta el fútbol…

— ¿No te gusta?

— ¡No me gusta! Hubiera preferido que me inscribieran a algo más que **sí** me gustara… No sé, dibujo o el club de historia que abrieron en la biblioteca.

—Mañana habláremos de eso. Por ahora mejor prepárate si quieres tener un buen record de asistencia para convencerlos.

— ¿Podemos comer helado cuando vengamos?

—Claro que podemos.

Con una sonrisa hacia su hermano menor que sí le fue correspondida esta vez salió de la habitación a la sala, sentándose en el sofá mientras veía la hora en el reloj de la pared. Esperaba que pudieran llegar a tiempo para que él pudiera ir al teatro a tiempo, realmente no quería que el director se molestara otra vez con él por no ser responsable y no llegar a tiempo. Ya le había pasado demasiadas veces antes, que se agregara otro _strike_ sólo le dificultaría notablemente las cosas cuando se tratara de interpretar papeles mayores.  
Feliciano Massimiliano Vargas, recién graduado de Artes Escénicas y un actor en entrenamiento en el Teatro Eliseo. Veinticinco años, hermano mayor de un adolescente de catorce. Realmente no se podía quejar de la vida que estaba llevando, podía estudiar la carrera que siempre soñó, tenía la aprobación de sus padres, un hermano menor que lo veía como ejemplo a seguir y un buen lugar de trabajo donde se le daba la oportunidad de actuar cuando lo solicitaba. Claro que en el plano aún le faltaba una linda novia, pero con lo que tenía por el momento era más que feliz.

Alzó la mirada cuando Romeo lo llamó, tomando las llaves de su auto de la mesita de café y su mochila del sofá. Debía dejar a Romeo en su entrenamiento de fútbol y después apresurarse en ir al teatro si quería llegar a tiempo y no enojar al director, quien ya se estaba poniendo un poco sensible gracias a sus retrasos.  
En serio, estaría jodido si no fuera un buen actor.

Ni Feliciano ni Romeo notaron al salir un par de ojos olivos mirándolos desde la distancia.

* * *

Cuando ambos hermanos volvieron a la casa, siendo ya casi las diez de la noche, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la puerta estaba abierta pero ninguna luz estaba encendida.  
Feliciano dejó a su hermano afuera, indicándole que llamara a la policía si él no le avisaba que todo estaba bien.

El hermano mayor entró a la casa con el corazón casi en la garganta, encendiendo la luz de la sala sólo para encontrarse todo en su lugar.  
Bueno, _casi_ todo.

En el sofá estaba alguien dormido, alguien que jamás había visto antes. Con cabello castaño oscuro y una piel ligeramente más oscura que la suya. Podía notar que era casi parecido a él, pero eso no tendría sentido. Romeo era su único hermano.

… Lo era, ¿cierto?

— ¿Feli?

Volteó a la puerta, notando a su hermano menor asomando su cabeza y luciendo preocupado. Le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarle, haciendo un sencillo gesto con su mano para que entrara a la casa y fuera directamente a su habitación. Así lo hizo, sin dejar de sentirse preocupado acerca de quién era esa persona durmiendo en el sofá.

Una vez que Feliciano estuvo solo con ese desconocido respiró profundamente, tomando valor para moverlo y así poderlo despertar.

—Uhm… Disculpa…

El desconocido despertó bruscamente, separándose del toque de Feliciano y luciendo aterrado. Su corazón se apretujó de forma dolorosa, lucía como un perro callejero asustado de que alguien le pudiera hacer daño.  
Le sonrió como hacía con su hermano, tratando de calmarlo un poco.

—Está bien… No te haré nada…

—No, no. Yo entré a tu casa y… Mierda, entré a tu casa. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Espera, está bien. No estoy molesto por eso.

El extraño miró hacia Feliciano como si a éste le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, quizá preguntándose internamente si había hecho mal en entrar en esa casa.  
Quién sabe, pudo haber entrado a la casa de un psicópata asesino, pero lucía demasiado inocente y protector con su hermano menor como para serlo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no estás molesto porque un extraño entró a tu casa, se comió las pastas del refrigerador y durmió en tu sofá?

—No, no estoy molesto por… ¿Te comiste las pastas?

El desconocido de repente enrojeció, quizás avergonzado por haber admitido algo así. Feliciano rió, restándole importancia.

—Realmente no creo que seas alguien malo… Siento que puedo confiar en ti. Lo puedo hacer, ¿cierto? —Parecía haber cierta pizca de esperanza en los ojos del chico, cosa que lo hizo sonreír más—. ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—… Lovino. Me llamo Lovino.

* * *

 _Conocía demasiado bien esas paredes blancas. Conocía cada rincón de esa enorme y plana habitación. Conocía a cada persona que debía estar ahí con él, aguardando un incierto futuro por el cual nadie les preguntó si querían participar.  
Abrazó más fuerte a Natalia, quien devolvió aquel abrazo con la misma desesperación. Podía ver las ojeras bajo los claros ojos de su novia, indicando que no había tenido una buena noche de sueño en días. Él tampoco lo había hecho. Podía asegurar que nadie en esa sala lo había hecho._

 _¿Cómo dormir si lo único que podían hacer en ese lugar era esperar a que encontraran una forma de matarlos?_

 _Acarició la cicatriz en la mejilla de la rubia, causando que ésta temblara y se quejara por lo bajo. Incluso con esa enorme cicatriz en el rostro le seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás._

 _—_ _Saldremos de esto, cariño, lo haremos._

 _Lovino sólo podía lucir devastado por decirle tal mentira a la mujer que amaba.  
Incluso él sabía que no había esperanza alguna para salir de ese infierno._

 _Cuando volvió a bajar la mirada hacia Natalia todo lo que encontró fue un esqueleto con pedazos de músculo pegados a él, sujetándose a su cuerpo. Gritó, tirándolo al suelo y mirando a su alrededor.  
Todos eran esqueletos._

 _Todos estaban muertos y la habitación blanca había pasado a ser roja._

 _Podía sentir la presión en su pecho mientras trataba de no gritar, mirando la sangre bajando por una de las paredes. Estaba… Estaba formando una frase, ¿cierto?_

 _Cuando la pudo leer sintió ganas de vomitar._

 ** _Voy a encontrarte, Lovino._**

Despertó con la respiración agitada, con lágrimas bajando furiosamente por su rostro. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en no gritar pues podría despertar a Feliciano o a Romeo, pero sí que tenía ganas de hacerlo.  
Odiaba ese sueño. Lo odiaba. Era el mismo sueño que había tenido por los últimos seis meses y que lo hacía sentir un fuerte sentimiento de culpa aglomerándose en su pecho. Él había huido. Él los había dejado a todos atrás. Él…

Dejó salir un sollozo, presionando su puño contra su pecho y sintiendo una placa metálica que llevaba a modo de collar.  
En ella podía leerse _Sujeto de prueba #013._

Porque él, Lovino Benedetto Giacometti, era el último sujeto de prueba que había salido vivo de las garras de Alfred F. Jones y Oksana Tishchenko.  
Él pertenecía a la Generación Dorada.

Y haría cualquier cosa para no haber pertenecido a ellos nunca.


	2. El recuerdo del que teme

**Capítulo dos:**

 **El recuerdo del que teme.**

* * *

No era común que lo llamaran para ir al liceo de Romeo, diciéndole que se había metido en problemas. Era, de hecho, la primera vez que eso le pasaba. Hasta donde tenía memoria su hermano menor era alguien muy bien portado, así que el recibir una llamada así…

No podía evitar sentirse demasiado preocupado de hecho a lo que podía estar pasando.

Después de poner al corriente a Lovino sobre la situación, avisándole que se tendría que ausentar en la mañana, lo único que el inmortal pudo hacer fue asentir, viendo frente a sus ojos la puerta cerrándose y sin hacer nada como para detenerlo. Sólo se quedó viéndolo irse, sintiendo un extraño miedo correr por sus venas.  
Se quedaría solo el segundo día de haber llegado a esa casa.

Lovino siempre odió la soledad. Siempre odió el sentimiento de estar vulnerable a cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Porque si alguien se enteraba de que era inmortal…  
Si alguien se enteraba que era el último vivo de aquel inhumano experimento…

—Mierda.

Lo último que quería era ponerlos a ellos dos en peligro. Lo último que quería era que Alfred lo encontrara y entonces lastimara a Feliciano y a Romeo para hacerlo irse con él.  
Lo último que quería era tener que volver a ser parte de esos experimentos. A volver a ser presa de las torturas que ellos siempre aplicaron en todos, riendo por los desgarradores gritos de dolor. Aún tenía las innumerables cicatrices en su espalda y piernas como prueba de aquello.

Aún podía sentir el metal caliente sobre su piel, los cortes que llegaban hasta el hueso, las amputaciones de brazos completos. ¿Cuántas veces cayó inconsciente gracias al gran uso de energía que requería la regeneración de sus extremidades? Le daban náuseas siquiera el intentar recordar.  
Sólo… Sólo se quedaría allí unos días. Unos días y después se iría a cualquier otro lugar, incluso si eso incluía cruzar ilegalmente varios países como hizo hasta llegar a su natal Italia. No los iba a poner en peligro, no cuando ellos confiaron en él tan fácilmente.

Les devolvería aquella inocente amabilidad dejándolos fuera de peligro.

* * *

Cuando Feliciano vio a Romeo sentado fuera de la oficina del director, con el rostro golpeado y a punto de llorar, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo.  
Su hermanito no era del tipo que iniciaba peleas; de hecho las aborrecía. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estaba en ese estado? Si él era tan bueno y amable con todos…

Entró a la oficina del director, su rostro serio como casi nunca se le veía fuera del escenario. Iba a exigir respuestas y no se iría hasta conseguirlas.  
Claro que, su enojo fue reemplazado con curiosidad cuando, al entrar, vio a una madre y a un chico que no conocía ya adentro. Por supuesto, el chico no tenía ni un rasguño, sólo su camisa descosida en señal de que la habían halado. No tardó en hacer suposiciones, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar de forma calmada.

—Señor director, ¿qué sucedió?

—Oh, señor Vargas. Por favor tome asiento, le explicaré lo que me han dicho.

Cuando Feliciano hizo esto el señor de avanzada edad comenzó a hablar, explicándole que ese chico ileso había comenzado a golpear a Romeo después de llamarlo "maldito marica". Podía sentir la rabia creciendo en su cuerpo, tratando lo más fuerte que podía de ocultarlo. ¿Por qué debían golpear a alguien sólo porque sus preferencias sean distintas? En primer lugar, ¿de dónde había salido ese rumor de que Romeo era gay? El niño tenía catorce años y ya había tenido más novias que él a sus veinticinco. Miró en dirección a su hermano, quien sólo se encogió en su lugar negándose a alzar la mirada. Miró entonces en dirección de ese chico desconocido, notando simplemente que era alguien normal. Alguien que no había visto antes.

Y ahora, alguien _inútil_.

—Los testigos dicen que el joven Romeo no devolvió ningún golpe, sólo se trató de quitar de encima al joven Samuel. Lo llamé para que recogiera a su hermano, pues, aunque lo tratamos en la enfermería, no podemos decir con certeza que no tenga daños colaterales internos.

Feliciano no pudo evitar tensar la mandíbula ante esto. Que lo hubiera golpeado tanto como para que sospecharan que tuviera daños internos…

— ¿Y qué hará contra Samuel? —Por supuesto que debía tener alguna consecuencia, después de haberle dado tal golpiza a su hermanito. Miró de reojo a la mujer y al otro niño, notando que dicha mujer estaba sonriendo—.

—No haremos nada.

Miró entonces en dirección al director, la sorpresa siendo obvia en su expresión y sus acciones. Boqueó un par de veces, no sabiendo cómo debía expresarse ante tal respuesta. Y lo que inicialmente fue sorpresa pasó a ser ira.  
Ira pura.

—Es una broma, ¿no? Debe estar bromeando.

—Lamento informarle que es una decisión ya tomada. Dadas las circunstancias en que se presentó la pelea, decidimos-

— ¡No me joda! ¡Usted mismo dijo que Romeo no devolvió ningún golpe y que fue este mocoso quien inició la pelea! ¡¿A qué mierda se refiere con "circunstancias"?! ¡Mi hermano es la víctima aquí!

—Señor Vargas, le pido que se calme o las consecuencias las sufrirá el joven Romeo.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ese hijo de puta le acababa de decir que su hermano fue la víctima, ¿pero quería dejar impune a quien inició la pelea?  
Miró nuevamente en dirección de esa mujer rubia de cabello corto, quien ahora le devolvía la mirada. No parecía italiana para nada, si la miraba de ese modo.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era esa sonrisa inocente que tenía en los labios.

—Su hijo golpeó a mi hermano por rumores, ¿le parece bien esto?

—Por supuesto, mi pequeño Samuel no hizo nada malo.

—No hizo… —Feliciano estaba que explotaba de la ira, pero el toque a su brazo que Romeo le dio fue suficiente para que pudiera al menos respirar. Se levantó de la silla, tomando a su hermano menor de la mano, volteando su mirada al director—. Romeo no se volverá a presentar en este liceo, mañana vendré a completar el proceso para retirar los papeles. Si no presento una demanda en su contra es por el simple hecho de que eso pondría más presión sobre mi hermano. Espero se hunda en la más putrefacta de las mierdas, _señor_. Con permiso.

Cuando Feliciano salió de la oficina no notó la sonrisa triunfante en la rubia, quien sacó su celular para enviar un simple mensaje.

 ** _«Carnada localizada»._**

* * *

Lovino notó la ira irradiar de Feliciano. Lovino notó las marcas de golpes en Romeo. Lovino notó el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de ambos.

Y sin embargo Lovino no mencionó nada.

En lugar de hacer a Feliciano enojarse más por mencionar el tema le ofreció hacer la cena, cosa que el más joven aceptó forzando una sonrisa. No pudo hacer nada más pero fruncir los labios, asintiendo. Nunca le gustó que forzaran expresiones cuando hablaban con él, la falsedad siendo la segunda cosa que más odiaba en el mundo.  
La primera tenía nombre y apellido.

Pero no alargó más la conversación, encaminándose a la cocina y preguntándole a Romeo si quería algo de tomar. El chico sólo pidió agua, cosa que le extendió antes de ponerse a cocinar.  
Habían pasado años desde que cocinó para alguien. Siendo específicos, medio siglo. A pesar de que estaba al corriente de los avances tecnológicos –en el centro de investigación muchas veces los mismos individuos de experimentación eran quienes hacían las tareas cotidianas–, había algo demasiado distinto entre cocinar para él solo y cocinar para tres personas.  
Alguien realmente iba a comer lo que cocinaría.

Se apresuró en cortar y poner a hervir, no queriendo pensar mucho sobre ello. Ya era demasiado con estar en un constante estado de alerta y una muy segura depresión, ahora no era momento como para ponerse nostálgico.  
Como para recordar los momentos que vivió felizmente junto a Natalia…

Recordar ahora mismo era su martirio.

Pero, para su mala suerte, recordar era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

—Sabes, Lovino…

Alzó la mirada, notando que era Romeo quien le había hablado. Hizo un pequeño sonido con su boca, indicándole que estaba escuchando.

—Feli normalmente no hubiera reaccionado de forma tan calmada ante un extraño entrando a la casa, mucho menos lo hubiera dejado quedarse. Debió haber visto algo en ti como para que confíe tan ciegamente…

—En un principio pensé que tu hermano era un asesino, si te soy sincero, pero parece una muy buena persona. Es decir, cualquiera ya me hubiera echado de la casa a estas alturas.

Romeo rió, asintiendo. Lovino no pudo contener su sonrisa.

—Feli es alguien muy bueno para su propio bien. Muchas veces lo he visto terminar herido por confiar demasiado en las personas incorrectas, pero él sigue teniendo tanta esperanza de que todos son buenas personas… Hoy fue la primera vez que lo escuché insultar a alguien, en realidad.

— ¿Oh, lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

—Hm… Es una larga historia. Pero no era eso lo que quería hablar contigo —El inmortal dejó de cortar la carne para mirar en dirección del chico, notando lo serio que estaba sobre lo que sea que quisiera hablar. Asintió, haciéndole saber que podía continuar hablando—. Por favor, prométeme que no vas a lastimar a mi hermano. Prométeme que no lo harás arrepentirse de haber confiado en ti.

Lovino sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, tragando saliva. Sólo hace unas horas había pensado en irse de esa casa lo más pronto que podía, ¿qué clase de broma era esa?  
Apretó el agarre en el cuchillo, tratando de que la frustración no fuera notable en su rostro.

—… Te lo prometo, Romeo.

La sonrisa pura y alegre en el rostro de aquel chico sólo aumentó su dolor.  
En verdad era un ser despreciable por haber dicho esa mentira a alguien que no lo merecía.

Pero no tenía más elección que mentir en ese momento.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Guest:** _Oh my God! I'm so excited that you were so interested in my story to read it through Google Translate! I'm so glad! Thank you very much for your review and your support, it really makes me happy! Don't worry, I'll keep bringing more of this story!_

 **Guest 2:** _¡Te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo y tus palabras! Me hace feliz saber que los demás disfrutan de lo que estoy escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!_

 ** _¡Gracias por el apoyo a la historia! Nos vemos~._**


	3. El recuerdo del que llora

**Capítulo tres:**

 **El recuerdo del que llora.**

* * *

A pesar de haberse dicho a sí mismo que se iría después de unos días seguía en esa casa, incapaz de dejar a aquellos dos hermanos solos. La sonrisa pura de Romeo y la actitud amable de Feliciano le hacían sentir que estaría traicionándolos si se iba, si los dejaba solos; además le había prometido a Romeo no lastimar a Feliciano. Le había prometido no traicionar la confianza que aquel chico de ojos miel había puesto en él.

¿Cómo podía romper una promesa a una persona que había confiado en él?

Lovino miró fuera de la ventana del auto, viendo las personas y edificios pasar rápidamente. Su cara lucía demasiado tensa para alguien que iba a un teatro, cosa que los dos hermanos Vargas notaron. Feliciano miró el rostro de su amigo por el espejo retrovisor, mientras que Romeo se ponía de rodillas en su asiento para ver hacia atrás. Lovino los miró a ambos con una ceja alzada, siendo el único gesto que recibió devuelta una sonrisa por parte de Romeo. Sonrisa que, de hecho, se veía un poco rota gracias al vendaje que tenía junto al labio.

De aquel día ya había pasado una semana.

— ¿Qué pasa, Romeo?

—Estás muy serio para una salida al teatro, ¡verás a Feli actuar! ¿Por qué la cara larga?

—Uh, perdón. Recordé… cosas —Lovino desvió un poco la mirada, causando que el menor de los Vargas lo viera con preocupación. Romeo miró hacia su hermano mayor, quien sonrió ligeramente con la mirada aún en el camino—.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Lovi, no nos has dicho el porqué un día apareciste en nuestra sala.

Lovino se tensó. Eso era lo último que quería tener que explicarles, pues hacerlo haría todo mucho más difícil y los dejaría como objetivos fáciles para Alfred y Oksana. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, mirando hacia sus manos que estaban entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.  
Debía inventar una excusa y rápido, o de lo contrario…

—Es decir, si no te sientes cómodo no debes decirnos nada justo ahora, pero espero que llegues a tenernos la confianza como para decirnos algo así. Somos amigos después de todo, ¿no?

Un escozor se hizo presente en sus ojos, pero prefirió ignorarlo y simplemente asentir.  
Mas no sonrió, porque sabría que su sonrisa sería fingida.

Y ya les había mentido demasiadas veces como para mostrar una sonrisa falsa.

* * *

Romeo tenía demasiada razón para estar emocionado por ver a Feliciano actuar: el chico era estupendo. Cada una de sus expresiones, sus acciones, sus diálogos… Se le hacía difícil creer que estuviera siguiendo un guión. Todo lo que hacía se veía tan genuino, tan real, casi quería ir al escenario y seguir con él aquellos diálogos. Claro que él no era un actor, pero Feliciano lo motivaba a querer intentarlo. Lo motivaba a ir al escenario con él, a mostrar aquella buena actuación y sentir que hacía algo por diversión por primera vez en años.

La sonrisa en sus labios era genuina.

Cuando el telón se cerró él junto a muchos otros espectadores se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo al unísono. Y aunque sabía que los demás espectadores aplaudían al elenco en general, él aplaudía únicamente por Feliciano.  
Sólo por Feliciano.

Y Romeo notó eso, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Vamos a ver a Feli.

Lovino asintió, la suave sonrisa aún siendo presente en su rostro. Ambos fueron tras bambalinas, usando pases que Feliciano les había dado horas antes, y buscaron con la mirada al mayor de los Vargas. Cuando lograron divisarlo Romeo corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y decirle que había hecho un muy buen trabajo, cosa a lo cual su hermano respondió con una sonrisa bastante alegre. Lovino lo siguió con un poco más de calma, alzando su brazo y enseñándole el pulgar para intentar decirle el buen trabajo que había hecho sin palabras. Feliciano correspondió dicho gesto, riendo un poco.

—No sabía que eras tan buen actor, en verdad me sorprendiste.

—Je, bueno, algo debía ser capaz de hacer bien, ¿no? —Romeo le miró con cierto reproche, golpeándole el brazo burlonamente. Feliciano sólo pudo reírse—.

—Feli, no digas eso, ambos sabemos que eres bueno para demasiadas cosas.

—Lo que digas, Romeo. Mejor dime qué quieres cenar hoy para comprar los ingredientes camino a casa.

— ¡Estofado, estofado!

—El estofado lleva mucho tiempo, Romeo…

— ¡Estofado!

Lovino sólo podía mirar a ambos hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Ellos actuaban tan despreocupados acerca de todo, que el simple hecho de que sólo pensaran en ellos dos le causaba envidia.

La vida de los mortales era tan calmada.

* * *

 _Aquellos en la sala eran bastante unidos entre ellos, bromeando de forma pesada y riendo a pesar de saber que estaban siendo constantemente observados. Ya había un tipo de orden dado para ciertas cosas, además de que ya todos sabían manejar con las personalidades de los demás.  
Pese a la situación, todos habían logrado ser casi como una pequeña familia._

 _Lovino miró hacia Natalia, quien estaba hablando con Iván sobre ballet, y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Su amada pocas veces se veía tan calmada, tan feliz; le daba felicidad a él mismo pensar que poco a poco estaba mejorando. La había visto bastante afectada por toda la mierda que estaban viviendo en ese lugar, que su novia pudiera tener un poco de calma en aquel infierno le era bastante placentero.  
Porque ninguno de ellos merecían toda esa basura. Ellos no habían pedido nacer inmortales, maldita sea. Ellos no habían pedido aquella vida de no morir y ver a personas amadas ir y venir sin poder hacer nada. Lovino vio morir a sus padres de vejez. A sus hijos. A sus nietos. ¿Es esa una vida que alguien querría?_

 _Lo dudaba._

 _Lovino estuvo a punto de ir hacia su novia e Iván pero la puerta se abrió, entrando Alfred con una cínica sonrisa que causó un pesado silencio en la habitación. Nadie dijo nada, sólo se sentaron en círculos mientras el rubio de lentes se ponía de pie en medio de aquel círculo con un arma de fuego en mano. Su sonrisa se amplió, causando la rabia empezar a nacer en todos._

 _—_ _Oksana y yo hemos llegado a cierta conclusión. ¿Han notado cómo siempre nos fijábamos en mejorar las armas, pero no nos fijábamos en apuntar hacia otros lugares? Bueno, hemos mejorado eso también. El poder explosivo de las balas sigue siendo superior al de las balas normales, pero…_

 _Alfred no continuó hablando, en lugar de eso sólo apuntó hacia Iván. El ruso ni se inmutó, esperando a que el bastardo se dignara a disparar.  
La mano metálica del científico apretó el gatillo, pero la bala nunca impactó la cabeza de Iván._

 _Alfred había disparado hacia el corazón._

 _Una herida de ese tipo no los inmovilizaba, por lo que el resto de inmortales esperaron a que el más alto se levantara y gruñera, enojado porque había arruinado otra buena camisa._

 _Esperaron y esperaron._

 _Iván jamás se movió._

 _Hannah miró nerviosamente en dirección de Eduard, el chico devolviendo la mirada con preocupación y mirando hacia el resto. Toris, Feliks, Raivis, Natalia… Lovino. Todos miraban hacia el inerte cuerpo del que alguna vez actuó como el padre de todos allí, esperando a que se moviera de una vez para reírse en la cara de Alfred, diciéndole nuevamente que era un inútil como aquella vez que le arrancó la mano sin esfuerzo alguno._

 _Pero ese deseado momento jamás llegó._

 _Alfred rió con cinismo, empezando a carcajearse en su lugar. El hijo de puta lo había logrado. Ellos… Ellos habían encontrado una manera de exterminarlos._

 _—_ _¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Oksana, mira, por fin lo logramos! —Alfred no dejaba de reír de manera maniática, apuntando su arma hacia el ahora muerto Iván y comenzando a descargar el cartucho en su rostro—. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Por fin puedo ver tu cuerpo muerto, bastardo! ¡Te dije que pagarías por el día que me quitaste la mano! ¡¿Creíste que estaba mintiendo, escoria?!_

 _Lovino tenía su ceño profundamente fruncido, apretando los puños. Lo único que quería era taclear a Jones y matarlo con la misma arma que había creado, pero estaba paralizado por el miedo. Ellos habían encontrado una manera de matarlos. Ellos por fin podrían acabar con cada uno de ellos sin piedad alguna. Ellos…_

 _Alfred recargó el arma y disparó contra el pecho de Natalia. Después contra Toris. Contra Feliks. Contra Raivis. Contra Eduard.  
Cuando apuntó hacia Hannah, la chica demasiado petrificada por el miedo, el cuerpo de Lovino se movió._

 _El italiano arremetió contra Alfred, aunque el científico logró disparar de igual manera. Oyó a Hannah gritar desgarradoramente, pero no tuvo tiempo para voltear a mirarla. Sólo pudo gritar un «¡Corre!» antes de que sus puños empezaran a golpear el rostro del rubio. No dejó de hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando sintió el hueso romperse contra sus nudillos. Ni siquiera cuando le destrozó el ojo derecho. Ni siquiera cuando tomó el arma de las manos del científico y la usó para terminar de desfigurarle el rostro._

 _Lovino no estaba pensando racionalmente. Estaba demasiado ofuscado por el odio y la sed de venganza como para hacer caso a cualquier parte lógica de su mente._

 _—_ _Robaste tanto de mi puta vida… Me usaste como un jodido conejillo de indias. ¿Acaso disfrutabas todas las putas veces que nos desmembrabas? ¿Todas las putas veces que rogábamos para que te detuvieras, maldito hijo de perra? ¡¿Acaso disfrutaste de todas las putas veces que nuestros cerebros quedaban regados en el jodido suelo y lo único que los demás podíamos hacer era mirar?!_

 _Las manos de Lovino estaban temblando a ese punto, ya sin fuerzas para seguir arremetiendo contra el científico. En lugar de eso sólo se quedó sobre su cuerpo inmóvil, llorando y gritando cuánto lo odiaba. Cuánto deseaba que se pudriera en el maldito infierno._

 _Y Lovino estaba tan cegado por el odio que olvidó un simple detalle._

* * *

Se levantó tan de repente del sofá que se cayó, siendo su rostro la parte que recibió todo el impacto. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, sentándose en el suelo y acariciando su nariz, notando entonces lo mojadas que estaban sus mejillas. Ah… Había llorado mientras dormía.  
Oyó unos pasos dubitativos a sus espaldas, congelándose en su lugar. Pensaba que era Feliciano, pues el Vargas mayor solía despertarse a mitad de la noche para ir al baño. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando las luces de la habitación se encendieron, notando el rostro preocupado de Feliciano en el reflejo del televisor. Frunció un tanto los labios, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Lovi…

—Sólo tuve una pesadilla, no debes preocuparte.

Feliciano no parecía muy complacido con dicha respuesta, pues caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá donde Lovino antes estuvo acostado. El mortal lucía demasiado preocupado, como si… supiera algo más.

— ¿Quién es Natalia? Estuviste repitiendo su nombre mientras dormías. También llamaste a una chica llamada Hannah.

El inmortal miró hacia el rostro de Feliciano casi con rabia, queriendo gritarle que no se metiera en sus jodidos asuntos. Pero al verlo ahí, tan preocupado, esperando pacientemente su respuesta…  
Lovino sintió los ojos arderle, para empezar a llorar otra vez.

Y a pesar de que Feliciano lo había abrazado, buscando consolarlo, Lovino no dijo absolutamente nada.

Si ellos se enteraban correrían peligro.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Guest:** _Believe me, I just wanted her to die at that right moment! I was legitimately angry while writing that, but its necessary for the plot! I just love Romeo so much that I give him tender moments with the boys before everything goes wrong. And thank you again for your review and your support to the story!_

 **Nota extra:** _Hannah es el nombre que le doy a Liechtenstein, ya que la roleaba con dicho nombre. ¡Espero no les moleste!_


End file.
